Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Devil Dark Shadow
Summary: A story about Link and his battle with Dark Link, only with a very big twist!


Adele Sessler's picture inspired me to do this

Adele Sessler's picture inspired me to do this. Check it out, you'll be amazed! Oh, and I left Navi out because she just plain annoys me *Grabs the bottle* _

Two Sides of the Same Coin

Link knelt down, gripping the Master Sword tightly. A dead monster, Like Like, lay before him, his crimson colored blood seeping from countless wounds in his flesh, mixing with the water on the drenched floor.

'Curse you, vile demon.' Muttered Link

The Like Like shrivelled up and faded into blue mist, leaving behind Link's Hylian Shield. Link dropped his bloodstained blade and clutched his side. He was wounded and had run out of life sustaining Red Potions. There was nowhere to search for remedies and no Fairies nearby. He desperately needed energy.

__

'No.' he thought _'I must persevere, I must free the Sage.'_

Slowly, painfully, he got up. He needed to escape the Temple and come back when he was better equipped. Replacing his shield, he looked around for an exit. Blue Tektites rested on the pool below. He could beat them, but only one at a time. Plus, he had to lower the water level to have a chance against them, otherwise all of them would attack, and in Link's condition there was no way that he could stand a counter attack.

Taking his Hookshot, Link fired at the center crystal.

'Oh… Crap!' he cursed

His Hookshot was too short. Link reached for his Fairy Bow but found that his quiver was empty. He had used all his arrows on the Guays outside roaming the Lake.

__

'I don't know what's through that door.' Link thought, turning around to face it _'Even if there was one Shell Blade there I couldn't win.'_

That was true. Using projectile weapons in close combat wasn't his speciality. Link shrugged his shoulders and picked up the Master Sword.

__

'What choice do I have?' he asked himself

Taking a deep breath, he squeezed the hilt of his sword and opened the door.

The next room was different from the other. _Completely_ different. The entire area shone brilliant white except for some fallen arches and the center island that had a tree planted in its middle. Link stepped forward and slowly placed his right foot on the white floor. It was stable, and _wet_.

__

'What did I expect, I'm in the Water Temple.'

He brought his foot back and looked around the room.

__

'But, where are the walls?' he thought _'How come I can see the sky?'_

Link looked straight up. The was no sun, he could see right into the heart of the void without having to squint his eyes.

__

'Is that the sky?'

He stared forward, spotting the middle platform.

__

'Maybe there's something there.' He thought

He walked towards it. As soon as he stepped of the sand an iron grille came down in front of the door, making it impossible for Link to go back the way he came.

'Typical.' He said out loud

He knelt down on the floor, cupping water into his hands and rubbing it into his wound.

__

'Goddess, look at me.' He thought, looking at his reflection on the rippling surface of the water _'I _am_ a state. That stupid Like Like! How could I let him do this to me?'_

Link though back to the previous battle. He thought he had stunned the monster, but when he swiped at it its hideous, pulsating mouth caught his arm and pulled him in. He struggled to free himself, and when it finally spat him out he landed on one of the nearby spikes, slashed his left side and lost his shield.

__

'No.' he told himself _'I did this to myself. My inability to control the Master Sword has led to my downfall.'_

Link stood up, staring into the white absence of space. He was right, he hadn't been using the sacred blade properly. He'd been using it like he'd been handling the Kokiri Sword, just slashing randomly, not releasing its innermost power. He shook his head. After all, what was the point in thinking about the past?

'It's not like I can change it.' He said, smiling sarcastically

He resumed walking towards the center island but found nothing there. He saw that there was a door not too far behind it so went over to it, hoping that it would lead him outside the Temple. It was blocked off by heavy iron bars.

'Fine. Okay. All right, who do I have to fight this time?!' he shouted angrily, as though he was speaking directly to Ganondorf

He sighed and turned around, the sudden movements spilling the contents of his wallet on the ground.

'Oh, this is _not_ my day.' Link groaned

Stiffly, he bent down to pick up the few gems that he possessed. After he counted them he found that he had a jewel missing.

'Man, where did that go?' he said 'Great, I just lost two hundred Rupees. What else can go wrong?'

He sprawled on his hands and knees, searching for the topaz crystal that could save his life. He could by two Blue Potions with it, more than he needed to get through the Water Temple.

At last he spotted it near the island, its shimmer showing off just how much it was worth. He reached forward and grabbed the gemstone, noticing something abnormal on the water.

__

He had no reflection.

Link moved his hand back and placed the Rupee in his Giants Wallet. Instinctively he drew his sword and placed his shield comfortably on his arm. He looked up and saw a strange shadowy figure resting on the tree. It looked at him with red, casual eyes, then stepped forward with his weapon in hand, ready to attack. Link held his shield ready and looked closer at his foe.

__

'He… He looks like me.' He exclaimed

His enemy smiled, or at least it looked like a smile. To Link its whole body seemed black apart from his piercing ruby-like eyes.

'Let's play a game.' His adversary spoke

Link was startled. Normally Ganon's soldiers would just laugh or scream at him, but none of them had shown actual intelligence to communicate.

'I'm sorry,' the figure spoke 'you don't even know who I am, do you?'

He placed the tips of his sword down so it was facing the ground. He stared coldly at Link before finally explaining himself.

'I am the side of you that you wish no one to see. I am everything you hate about yourself and more.' He told Link 'What you are not, I am. What you are, I am not. I am the side of you that craves destruction, the side of you that wishes for your world to be plunged into darkness.'

Link stood unafraid, waiting for his foe to speak his name.

'I am Dark Link.'

'You're what?' asked Link 'Dark Link? Dark me? What are you on about?'

'I'll explain the rules of the game.' Dark Link said, ignoring him 'It's quite simple. If you win, you keep your life. If I win, I own yours.'

Link was confused.

'What do you mean?' he asked 'Aren't you just gonna try to kill?'

Dark Link laughed.

'No.' he said 'This way's much quicker, and so much more fun. I'd quite enjoy living out your life for you if I won.'

'Did… Did Ganondorf create you?'

'Not even the King of Evil could have the power to create me.' Answered Dark Link 'There are two sides to everyone Link. One rests inside, becoming everything that the other isn't. People don't like that side so they just shut it out and hope that it never appears. But you…'

He laughed his wicked laugh again.

'I should thank you really. You were so good, so willing to help.' He carried on 'You made me more powerful every time you did something good, so powerful that you gave me no choice. I _had_ to get out. The innocent looking waters in this room helped release me. It reflected what was in your heart and inverted it.'

'How… I don't…'

'Enough! You're stalling me. Shall we start the game?' asked Dark Link, not expecting an answer 'And the rules are…'

Dark Link shot his hand forward and fire sparked, heading straight for Link. Link had no time to dodge so crouched down with his shield, trying to protect himself. Eventually, the fire stopped. Link stood back up. His tunic was singed and his shield arm devastatingly seared. He looked at his shield. The intense flame had burnt off the decorative patterns and some of the metal was melting into the wood. Link dropped it on the floor, using it now would only hinder him. Dark Link just laughed, flicking his short black hair back.

'Anything goes.' He finished

__

'This guy's crazy.' Thought Link

'I'm not crazy, I'm simply you.' Dark Link told him

Link froze. Not only was his enemy stronger than him, he could also read his mind. He had to get out of the Temple.

'What's wrong? Don't you want to play?' Dark Link asked

'Not here.' Link said, shaking his head 'Not now.'

'Oh come on. It'll be fun.'

He lunged for Link, lifting him of his feet and pushing him back with sudden speed. Link look down and saw that his adversary's feet weren't touching the ground. Dark Link continued to push him back and they both slammed straight through the wall into the next room. Link looked up and saw Dark Link above him, pinning him down by his shoulders. He struggled in vain to free himself and could feel his energy fading. His vision was blurry, out of focus. He felt a hard shock to his chest and then a searing pain in his body. Link's last view was of Dark Link, than everything went black.

Link screamed and woke up, his clothes clinging to his panic-induced sweat. He sat up and looked at his surrounding's, finding himself in Hyrule Field. The moon was just rising and all other enemies seemed to have disappeared.

__

'Did… Did that actually happen?' he asked himself

He checked his possessions. His shield had returned and looked as though nothing had even scratched it. His quiver and all other items were full. The only things missing were his bottles. He looked around and saw that they were smashed beside him, the liquids inside seeping into the earth. Link wasn't at all bothered by that, he was happy enough to be alive. Only one thought was in his mind.

__

'Was that just a dream?'

He lifted up the top of his tunic and saw that his wound was still there. The strange thing was that it had already begun to heal and was only faintly visible.

'What the hell's going on?' he blurted out

A familiar laugh echoed through the air. Link's eyes widened in horror as Dark Link appeared in front of him. He was different this time; he looked more like Link than ever. He had a proper Hylian's body that matched Link's physique perfectly. He wore a black tunic with black boots, but it was his face that shocked Link the most. He looked exactly like him. If it weren't for his black hair and red Sheikah-like eyes nobody would've been able to tell them apart. Not even Link himself.

'Are you surprised?' Dark Link asked 'I wasn't fully formed back there, but now I'm a complete reflection. I must say, you are pretty strong.'

Link just stared at him, he didn't know what to do and was still confused about the whole situation.

'Oh, are you wondering why you're out here?' Dark Link spoke 'Well, that wasn't much of a fight you put up there. And if there are no good battles, well that just makes the game boring so I decided to give you a second chance.'

He drew his sword and shield.

'I gave you a new shield and everything, just so you'd put up a decent fight.' He explained 'But screw up this time and you're mine.'

Link stepped back and prepared to fight.

'I didn't agree to your rules or your stupid game.' He said 'Let's just get this over with.'

'But I've made it easier on you.' Said Dark Link 'We're not in the Water Temple for a start and your wounds are healed. You can't say I don't play fair.'

He slashed for Link but was blocked by his shield. Link brought his sword forward but Dark Link copied his movements exactly and their swords clashed.

'You're good.' Dark Link commented 'This'll be fun.'

He struck Link on his cheek. Link drew back and saw the blood dripping onto his arm. Dark Link was a lot faster then him and could also predict his attacks. He felt like he was fighting a losing.

'What's wrong?' Dark Link 'Did I hurt you?'

He walked forward. Link seized his opportunity and struck while his guard was down. He sliced right across Dark Link's stomach and then kicked at his legs to knock him down to the floor.

'No, did I?' Link replied

Dark Link looked up angrily and thrust up with his sword. Link's surprise enabled him to get up again.

'Heh. This is the person I wanted to fight, not the weakling in the Temple. I can't wait until I take-over your mind.'

'That's not going to happen.' Link assured him

'You're so sure of yourself, aren't you? You really believe you have a chance.' Said Dark Link

'Of course I do.' Link replied 'There's no way I'm going to lose to you.'

Dark Link paused and snickered again.

'You know, there's a saying about something like this.' He told Link '"Your greatest enemy is yourself.". Have you ever heard that?'

Link shook his head. Dark Link just shrugged.

'Let's see if it's true.'

He put his hands together in front of him.

'…… Din's Fire…'

Everything fell silent. The sky turned red and flames shot down from the clouds into Dark Link's hands. A giant orb of fire built up.

'Unleash!'

the orb bolted straight for Link. He didn't move, he was rooted to the spot, just standing there like he was waiting for the fire the hit him. He felt the heat of the blaze and then a hard shove pushing him out of the way and onto the floor. He looked up to see who it was. Nobody was there.

'Wha—? Who was that?' he thought

The fire faded. Dark Link stepped forward, hoping to find Link unconscious on the ground. He was shocked when he saw him unscathed.

'I don't know how you managed to avoid that,' he shared 'but seeing as how you did, I'm not going to hold back anymore.'

He held his arms high in the air. Once again Link found himself unable to move. Dark energy coursed through Dark Link's body. Link could actually see it flowing through his veins. He felt Dark Link's power all around him.

'Aaaaargh!!!'

Dark Link's body stretched out as far as it would go. He was preparing himself for all the energy he was harnessing. Electric sparks flickered in his limbs as he gained more strength. His muscles grew and he yelled in what was like triumphant pain.

'Now you'll see…' he said, breathing heavily 'Now you'll see why it is that you can never beat me!'

Link tried to get up but something was stopping him. Dark Link was pinning him down with telekinetic force.

'No!' he shouted 'You're going to face me! This is no longer a game! You're staying until the end!'

Lightning darted from his arms and into Link's body, joining the two with its current.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaack!!!'

Link screamed out as loud as he could. He was in unimaginable pain. The flow was shooting up and down his body and it was growing with every second that passed. All at once, his memories came flooding back to him. He was seeing, hearing, feeling everything. Sights, sounds and smell, everything shrouded his mind. It was all too much for him to handle.

__

'He's opening my mind. I can feel his presence. He's inside my head.'

His hearing started to fade, and then his sense of touch. Link felt himself slipping away. As his eyes started to blur he caught a glimpse of something, something shiny amongst the trees. It started to move towards Dark Link's body and Link could just make out a figure holding it.

__

'What's going on?' he heard Dark Link think _'What's happening?'_

The figure held the shining object high and then brought it down to Dark Link back. Link could hear Dark Link screaming in his head. He was unbearably loud and his scream was that of untold torture and agony. Link could tell his voice was getting quieter and sensed him leaving his body. The rush of memories left his mind and the sudden recapturing of his senses puzzled Link. He blacked out.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

__

'What just happened?'

'Is Dark Link gone?'

'…………………………… I can hear again.'

'I can feel the ground…'

'What was that? Who's there?'

'Let go of my arm.'

'Stop shaking me.'

'…………… Link..! Link wake up!'

__

'I still can't see…'

'Leave me alone.'

'Link please don't leave me!'

__

'Link?'

'Is that me?'

'Link! Can you hear me? It's Sheik! Please wake up!'

__

'……… Sheik?'

'Link!!'

__

'Who is Sheik?'

'…… I can't remember.'

You're alive I know you are! Please, open your eyes!'

__

'…… Sheik…'

'The Temple…'

'The Temple of Time…'

'Is that you? Is that Sheik?'

'Link!'

__

'Yes.'

'I remember.'

'I'm Link.'

'Me. Link. The Hero of Time. I remember.'

'…… Link…'

__

'Sheik…'

''Survivor of the Sheikah.'

'My friend…'

'Please, you have to wake up…'

__

'I want to…'

'I just don't know how.'

'I have to. I want to live again.'

'You can't die……'

__

'I won't.'

'I'll try.'

'I have to.'

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Sheik clutched his blade tightly and sank it deep into Dark Link back. The current flowing from him to Link stopped and his body crumpled into dust on the floor, fading into the soil.

__

'Please let him be okay.' He thought

He ran up to Link and saw that he'd been knocked out. Instinctively, he checked for his pulse and breathing. He was still alive. Sheik started to shake him, hoping it would help him gain consciousness.

'Link!' he shouted 'Link wake up!'

Link remained still. Sheik shook him harder.

'Link please don't leave me!' he continued 'Link! Can you hear me? It's Sheik! Please wake up!'

He still didn't move. Sheik shouted louder. He had to snap him out of the trance.

'Link!!' he yelled

The scream echoed around the field. Link's left ear twitched, picking up the sound. Sheik supported his head with his left arm and continued shaking with his right.

'You're alive I know you are! Please, open your eyes!'

Link still didn't move. Sheik shook him harder than ever.

'Link!'

Still he was motionless. Sheik stopped shaking him. He had almost given up hope.

'…… Link… Please. You have to wake up…'

He closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying.

'You can't die……'

Placing Link's body down gently, he stepped and slumped to the floor, burying his head in his hands.

'Uhhn…'

Link stirred, then eventually woke up. He sat himself upright and shook his head, trying to red himself of the sick feeling inside of him.

__

'I can see.' He realised _'Sheik?'_

He stood up and saw Sheik kneeling on the ground.

'Sheik.' He said 'Sheik I'm here.'

Sheik wiped his face and looked up to see his friend standing beside him. Link reached down with his hand and helped him up.

'You're alive.' He said 'thank the Goddesses you're alive. I thought you were leaving me.'

'I'd never die that easily.' Link joked

Sheik laughed and nodded. Even through his mask, Link could tell he was grinning.

'Was it you back there?' he asked 'Did you vanquish Dark Link?'

'Sheik nodded again.

'And you pushed me out of the way of the fireball.' Link assumed 'Sheik, I owe you my life.'

'Forget that.' Sheik told him 'Besides, it wasn't just me. Your will to survive is what kept you going. If you didn't have that then… well… y'know.'

'Yeah. Yeah I do.'

Sheik paused, thinking about what to do.

'Well,' he started 'back to the Water Temple?'

'Mmm hmm.' Agreed Link 'Time to free the Sage.'

He started to walk back to the Lake, but stopped when he realised Sheik wasn't following.

'Sheik?' he asked 'Aren't you…?'

He saw that Sheik wasn't with him anymore. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

'Well, wherever you are,' he said 'thanks. And if you see Impa, tell her to tell Zelda that I… I miss her.'

Sheik stood high in the trees and watched Link walk off.

'I will, Link.' He said with a tear in his eye 'I will.'

*Cringe* Yeah I know, sappy ending or what? Reviews down here please. Thanks! ^_^/


End file.
